My life on youtube
by Mishelle Jackson
Summary: My first Phan story! My Oc, Mishelle, is a famous youtube star. None of her friends know, becouse she makes only english videos. (She's from the south Europe) One day, her idol texts her...I suck at summaries. Rated T becouse of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I wrote this while I was in Germany and I really hope this won't be one of those stories that get abandoned in the middle. Enjoy! (and please ignore grammar, choose of words etc. English is not my first language.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil and most of the characters used in this story.**

I was sitting in the class, staring at my watch. It was the last class of the day, Math, and I was really eager to go home and record a video. I was stuck on one place without filming anything for two weeks and my subscribers were really getting annoying. I could've asked my classmates for ideas, but there's the thing that they don't know I'm on youtube. I really don't know how they still haven't found out, since I crossed 500 000 subscribers last month.

„Mishelle!" I snapped out of my trance. „What?" „The class is over, you didn't hear the bell?" I shook my head at my friend, Barbora, who sat with me.

"I gotta go, mum's waiting for me. Bye!" She quickly hugged me and ran out of the class. I put all my things in the bag and slowly walked to the bus station, since I had 30 minutes and only a 5 minute walk there.

When I got on the bus, I wrote down my ideas for the video. I was really excited, since I haven't filmed in a while, and as I wrote more ideas kept coming. Somehow, the thirty-minute ride ended and I got off the bus. I quickly ran home, did some of my homework and set up the camera.

"Hey guys, this is Mishelle and I welcome you to another video!" I started with my usual line. "So, as you probably noticed, I haven't done a video in a long time, but I was really out of time and ideas. As you probably know from my tweets…" I went on informing my fans about what's been happening in my life. When I finished the video, I edited it and uploaded. By then it was already 7:30 PM so I got some pizza from yesterday and ate it while scrolling through Tumblr. After a few hours I shut my laptop and went to sleep.

The next day I woke up to my alarm sing Christmas songs. Don't ask why, it just sounds good. I made myself some coffee and got ready for school. As I was leaving I looked on the clock and realised I had over a half hour before my bus arrives, so I checked my messages. I almost had a heart attack…Danisnotonfire subscribed to your channel. Like…the real one! My heart was beating really fast and I was dizzy. I went on my official FB page and found a message from his: ´Hey, congrats on 500 000 subs! Do you wanna chat? J´ I stared. Then, I slowly replied: ´Sure J Is it really you? I can't believe it…how did you notice me?´

As I looked at my watch I realised I had to go so I turned my laptop off and went out.

It was Tuesday, and we had literature in a class where is wifi, so I decided I'll sit at the back and check if he replied then. No one would see as we always watched a movie about some dead guy. Which meant everyone was on his phone not giving a fuck about it.

First two hours, Chemistry and English, were super long. I hate Chemistry, as I don't understand a thing, and English is too simple for me. I love it, but unless we're doing a test, I don't pay attention. But on Tuesday we always watch videos on youtube. And they got too close to discovering my channel.

We looked on Dan's newest video and there was a comment from me in the best comments. It said something about how my classmate commented on his last video. Thank the gods she wasn't in school.

Then finally I sat down in the corner of the classroom and pulled out my phone. I connected to the wifi and signed on. And…there was a message: ´The one and only Dan Howell J This is my official site, is it not? I like your videos, you seem like a good friend J Well, I wanted to know how many subs my fans have, and you have the most…under you was a guy with 200 000, so I got interested in you J´

_He thinks my videos are good…_ I tapped the Reply button. ´I feel really important…but I'm afraid it's a dream L If I could meet you…´ I sent it and looked around. No one showed interest in me. I looked at my phone again and there was a reply: ´Maybe because you are ;) I'm sure it's not a dream, because if it was it would be mine J Well, we'll meet someday, but until then we can video call on Skype, if you want J´ And there was his Skype username. I smiled. ´We can J But not now, I'm in school…in six hours we can :P´ There was a reply not a minute after: ´Can't wait J´

This was the first time I was happy that our geography teacher wasn't at school. I ran to the bus stop and came seconds before the bus left. The 40 minute ride was like the Fields of Punishment, I swear the driver was slow on purpose. When I finally got off, I ran home ad turned on my laptop. While it was waking to life, I heated some cheese ravioli so I won't starve. I sat down and opened Skype. There was a contact request from Danisnotonfire which I accepted. He was instantly online.

**_Dan:_** **Hey, how was school? **He can type really fast. That, or he had it typed already.

**_Mishelle: _****Boring, pointless, as usual I still feel weird talking with you like you are just some ordinary friend. How can you act so…normal? **

Now that was a question I really needed answered.

**_Dan: _****Maybe because I am an ordinary friend? Wanna chat on camera? **Finally we were getting somewhere.

**_Mishelle: _****Sure :P If you want to see me gracefully stuff myself with cheese ravioli… **

**_Dan: _****Sounds like fun :D **

**_Danisnotonfire _****calling **I clicked the green button.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! I'm not sure if I can get one up every day, but I'll try to publish every day! ****_Don't forget to go vote in the poll on my profile, it's important for the story!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own all of the characters.**

He was there. The real him, the one I saw in videos, he was there looking at me from my laptop's screen.

"Hey." He smiled with the dimple and I felt like I was flying…

"Hey…" That sounded really awkward. _This is really stupid…say something smart!_

"So…I am really talking to you?. It still feels like a dream." I smiled awkwardly. _Great. Now he thinks I'm one of those Dangirls…Dam that smile again._

"Yep it's me. Don't worry, some of my friends actually did worse than you when we first talked. One actually drooled" He chuckled, trying to make me comfortable. "I can't help being so cute…" Now he was just showing off.

"So…I can talk to you as if you weren't a world-famous youtube star?" I said, a small smile playing on my lips.

He nodded. "I'm just a guy you met at school. So, how do I call you? Mishelle? Or by your name?" He asked. I thought a little. ((Yep, I can think, but it hurts XD)) "Well…my best fried calls me Mishelle, my real name is too long, my nickname is hard to say with British accent, so just call me Mishelle or Shell. If you want to know, my real name is Michaela ((Read as you see)) and my nickname is Miška ((say as Mi-sh-ka))." I smiled, feeling proud when I saw him trying to take it all in.

"Okay, so…Shell. What do you want to know about me?" He smirked, knowing that I probably knew everything from internet.

"What do _you_ want to know about _me_?" I smiled at him. He smiled back. "Some of your favourites…Colour, book, author, music, animal, youtuber-" He_ totally_ thought I'd say him. "-and of the sort."

"Colour: Turquoise. Book: By far Percy Jackson and Harry Potter. Author: Rick Riordan the Troll. Music: Everything I like in the radio ends up in my MP3. Animal: I'd go with dogs and cats, but with cats I mean every catlike animal. Tigers, leopards, lions, etc. And youtuber…well, Phil and you, of course." He was nodding ad smiling the whole time. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but while he was smiling it was good. I hope.

"What else?" I smiled at him, wanting to hear his voice again. I was a really big Danosaur.

"Hmmm…I think friends can tell a lot about people, so I'd like to know who your closest friends are." Now, that's a tricky one…

"My best girl friend is ironically named Michaela, too." We both smiled wider at this. "We were close in kindergarten, but she went to school in the city while I stayed in the village. Then later we found out we both liked Percy Jackson and started getting closer. She's a crazy person, in that good-cute way, but she can be dangerous. She's really a great friend and I can tell her anything. Then, my best guy friend…he's my exact opposite. Doesn't like English, England and America, smokes, likes metal, dislikes homosexuals, and he's the best friend I could've dreamed of. He's kind and caring, I can tell him my problems and he always listens, he always makes me smile. He changed me in a way no one else ever could and I'm grateful for that. I was so shy I couldn't even say hi to a guy from the guy from school who looked at me, and he made me loud."

I took a deep breath. Okay, I just totally scared him off. But he was looking at me really deeply, with a small smile, as if he liked what he heard.

"It sounds like you're a person who doesn't judge by the looks or how a person acts on the outside, but you try to know them and then make the decision. You're a really good person."

He smiled wider, his dimple showing. "I think I want to be your best friend" He looked at me with the I'm-too-sexy-for-you-but-oh look and I burst out laughing. _This is a good start of a great friendship._

We spent five hours trying to get to know each other. Phil joined us in the last hour so I went through the whole awkward first meeting again, but h was actually like a little boy who wants to play with you on the playground. Then I had to go do my homework ad study for the English-verbs test I had next day.

"I'd like to spent the whole night talking to you guys, but I really have to study" I said with a sad smile.

"Why? I think your English is quite good, for someone who doesn't need it. I mean, in some stats they have English and something, but you have only Slovak and you're better than some British people." Phil smiled at me, complimenting me.

"That might be true, but I'm not a dictionary, and I need more words than just the few I know. I had a dictionary opened the whole time and had to use it, so I better go." I showed them the big blue book I had on my knees.

Dan laughed, throwing his head back. "What?" I asked, confused.

"You're really funny, you know? You spent a year doing videos, writing fanfics and reading books in English and you still need to learn it. And you enjoy studying it. I wonder why the teacher doesn't just give you an A for that!"

I smiled, noting to myself that I have to fill him in on the grading system in our schools.

"Maybe because she doesn't know?"

"Hmmf" He made an annoyed noise. "You have to tell me why tomorrow, 'kay?"

I smiled. "Sure. Bye guys!" I waved at them.

"Bye!" They said, waving back just before I ended the call. _Best day of my life…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't upload new chapter yesterday, but I only wrot it today in school, so...it's short, but I have alrady written half of the next chapter, so tomorrow there'll be the next one! Enjoy!**

**Warning: English is not my first language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil and many of the characters. Mishelle is practically me.**

As I was sitting in the class, not understanding a thing, my phone started vibrating in my pocket. No one seemed to notice, so I looked at the screen, heart still racing. **_Dan calling… _**I tapped the red button and sent him a text saying I was in school. _I should really turn off Skype when I'm in school…_ He sent a sad face. I smiled. ´Well, you should make a video or go out or something :P´ He just sent a ´grrr´ and went off. Bar ((a/n in the previous chapter she was Barbora)) looked at my phone and chuckled. "Is he being his dramatic self again?" "Yeah, isn't he always?" I answered, grinning. The teacher looked at us disapprovingly, so we shut up and paid her attention.

I threw my bag on the floor and myself on the bed. I stared at the ceiling while my laptop turned on., thinking what should I do in the next video.

My laptop made a Skype-message sound, startling me. Ten texts from Dan. I didn't reply but immediately clicked the Call button. It didn't even ring once when Dan appeared on grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey!"

"Hey, llama," I pulled my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes.

"I have awesome news!" That seemed to excite him. "What is it?"

"In one month, my class is going on a trip." He seemed confused. "Aaaaand?"

"Aand, it's gonna be for one month, in London."

After a minute, he got what I said and sprang from the couch and danced around the room. "Phil!" "What is it Dan?" Phil shouted back from somewhere in the flat.

"Mishelle's coming here!" "When?" Phil came into view.

Dan explained to him what I said, and then they were both dancing and shouting like little kids. I was laughing at them, and when they sat down, we were all breathless.

"So, where are you going to stay?" Phil asked.

"I don't know, somewhere in a motel I guess." I shrugged. Dan looked at me like I was crazy. "No way! We'll come get you to the airport and you'll stay with us!"

"But-" "No buts! You can go with your classmates for tours and all that and sleep here, but no way are we letting you spend money on a stinking motel." They both smiled at me with sweet smiles and puppy eyes.

I sighed. "You win." And then I was laughing at their dancing again. We spent the night talking and planning videos we're gonna film when we're together.

The next two weeks were hectic. The teachers were giving us tests so we have enough marks, I had to discuss the teacher about me staying with Dan and Phil and everyone was crazy. Week before we left, w were sitting in English when Danisnotonfire added a new video. And, since we always watch him on Tuesdays, we watched this one too.

"Hello internet!" the familiar face was looking at us from the big screen. I smiled.

"This is just a quick information video. I'll be probably pretty inactive, and I'm sorry for that, but in two weeks, there will be so many videos you will have no way to watch them all! Why? Because… a friend will be staying with me and Phil for a month!"

My classmates were all looking at him, wanting to know who the mysterious friend is. I had a bad feeling about it.

"You can check out her channel, she makes very good videos. All of them are in English, but she's from the southern Europe, so ignore the grammar please." He looked in the camera with his Please-do-as-I-say-or-I'll-kill-you look. And then... "If you want to know how she looks without looking at her videos, here she is…" And then my photo he screenshoted of our last Skype-call appeared


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! Sorry it took so long!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, I would die from happiness.**

_ "If you want to know how she looks without looking at her videos, here she is…" And then my photo he screenshoted of our last Skype-call appeared. _

Everyone in the room went still. Dan then ended the video, and when the girls were silent even through the sexy end-screen dance, I felt really bad.

"Ehm…" I said, trying to think of something. "Sorry?" I said, unsure if it was the right thing to say.

"Sorry?!" My almost-friend Jake said unpleasantly. "You should be more than that! I'm not saying we tell each other everything, but not telling your friends something big like this…" He shook his head, disappointed.

I looked down. He was right, but I didn't want them to laugh at me. When I had 50 subscribers, they would've laughed at me. But I guess I should've told them by now.

"Look, if I told you I had a channel when I had fifteen subscribers you would've all laughed at me. And then I didn't tell you because I didn't know how. I'm really sorry, but I actually mention you guys a lot I my videos. Who made me smile that day, who said what, who was mean to me," I looked at the two "friends" who are always "very kind" to me, "-and my fans actually know you. I didn't say names or use photos of course. But I really hope you'll forgive me."

I didn't look at anyone. Then, Sonia, one of my few good friends, said: "I think it's really great you have been making videos, even though you should've told us. It's a great way of building up your confidence. And it makes you happy, so we should all accept it. It's your life, and your choices." She smiled at me and I smiled back. The others saw sense in it too and calmed down a little. "Let's stalk your videos!" Matt shouted with a smile. I grinned. He really doesn't let anything get to him.

When I got home, I made a video informing the fans what happened. Ten minutes after I uploaded it, there were many comments making up things like "And your hot classmate said you're awesome" or "Are you dating your classmate now?" My fans can ship me with a toaster, so I wasn't surprised. I was though, when I spotted a comment from my classmate's channel: "I must say I was really surprised, but for all the theories – I wasn't mad." That's sweet of him. I replied and then went to watch Dan and Phil's videos – old habits die hard.

At 8 PM Dan called on Skype. "Hey superstar! How are your friends coping?" Oh, that evil brat. "Actually better than expected. Mostly. "

He smirked again. How can he look evil and cute at once? "So can we meet them when you get here next week?" Oh. That's why he was smirking. "If you want to get smashed and kissed by half of my class, so be it." Now I was the one smirking. "Can't you keep them away? I mean like, 2 meters from me?" He pouted.

"Hey Dan! What are you doing?" Phil sat down beside him. "Oh hey Shell." "Hey giraffe." "Ready for your London adventure?" Phil asked. I smiled and nodded. I guess I better start packing.

**Hope you liked it! This was the first chapter that was beta-ed by the wonderful AmazingSmoshIsNotOnFire! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter! It took longer-again. Beta sent it yesterday but I was too tired to post it. Enjoy!**

"Calm down! You have two days!" My best friend Alfi was sitting on my bed, watching me run around as I searched for my stuff. "You can buy what you forget to pack. I doubt it'd even fit in your suitcase."

I stopped and fell on the bed next to her. "I'll pack in the smaller one and then pack the rest in the bigger one. I'm gonna buy a ton of things anyway."

"You know, you probably won't even have time to go shopping. These guys will be all over you. They're so excited to see you, they don't even sleep." Oh, she was using her I-have-good-news-but-don't-know-how-to-tell-you voice.

I shifted closer to her. "Sooooo?" I asked raising my eyebrows. She laughed and playfully punched me. "Chris asked me out."

"What?!" I stared at her. Chris is our best friend and I knew they liked each other, but he's not the type to make the first move.

"And you said yes?" I asked, even thought the answer was obvious. "Of course!"

"Good. Now that we have this sorted out, where's my shadowhunter dress? And CHB t-shirt?"

We spent the day finding my things and packing. Alfi wasn't going, so she was helping me. I was getting slightly hysteric, since my brain realised I'm going to fly and I shake with fear even on the smallest skiing hill. I already bought some calming pills, but the idea of being thousands of meters above ground still made me…almost miss a call from Dan.

"Hey princess! Getting ready?" I grimaced which made him laugh.

"Hey, don't be nervous, it's just us!" Phil sat beside him with a grin.

"I'm not nervous because of you," I lied, "I've never been in an airplane."

"Ooooooh." They dare make fun of me? "Are you scared of heights?"

"Yes. And if you watched my last video – which I posted yesterday – you'd know." They pouted. "You know, we wanted to watch it, but…we were kind of tired after we finished your ´Phan´ video…so we went to bed." Oh, they were blushing. Wait why were they…

"Did you sleep well? I heard sleeping with someone beside you is better than alone." I was grinning at them victoriously. Dan recovered enough to answer. "Yeah, found that out last night."

"Dan!" Phil elbowed him. "What? It's true!" Dan chuckled. Phil rolled his eyes. "I swear if you say something like that on the live show today you'll sleep alone."


End file.
